universalstudiosfloridafandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights is a Halloween event held annually at Universal Studios Florida since 1991 and, for some years, at Islands of Adventure. During the event, many of Universal's sondstages are used to house haunted houses. Halloween Horror Nights X (2000) Event Icon *Jack Schmidt / Jack the Clown Haunted Houses *Anxiety in 3-D *Total Chaos *The Fearhouse *Universal Classic Monster Mania *Dark Torment Scare Zones *Apocalypse Island *Clown Attack *The Gauntlet *Midway of Dr. Morose Shows *Festival of the Dead Parade *Jacked Up *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights XI (2001) Event Icon *Jack Schmidt / Jack the Clown *Edgar Swayer / Eddie Schmidt Haunted Houses *Scary Tales *Pitch Black *Superstitions *The Mummy Returns: The Curse Continues *Run Scare Zones *Midway of the Bizarre *Nightmare Alley *The Unknown Shows *Nightmares on Parade *Dangerous D'Illusions *Boogey Men *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear (2002) This year was at Islands of Adventure Event Icon *Albert Caine / The Caretaker Haunted Houses *Maximum Carnage *Scary Tales II *Project Evilution *Fear Factor *Scream House Scare Zones *Port of Evil *Town Square of Tortured Souls *Island Under Siege *Treaks and Foons *JP Extinction *Island of Evil Souls *Boo-Ville Shows *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure *Studio 666 Halloween Horror Nights 13 (2003) This year was at Islands of Adventure. Event Icon *Paulo Ranvinski / The Director Haunted Houses *Scream House: Revisited *All Nite Die-In *PsychoScareapy *Jungle of Doom *Funhouse of Fear *Ship of Screams Scare Zones *Port of Evil *Boo-Ville *Immortal Island *Night Prey *Hide and Shriek! *Toxic City Shows *Infestation *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights XIV (2004) This year was at both Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Florida. Event Icon *A patient in a sanitarium. Haunted Houses *Horror in Wax *Ghost Town *Horror Nights Nightmares *Deadtropolis *Castle Vampyr *Hellgate Prison *Disorientorium Scare Zones *Point of Evil *Field of Screams *Midway of the Bizarre *Fright Yard Shows *Festival of the Dead Parade *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror (2005) This year was at Islands of Adventure. Event Icon *Elsa Strict / The Storyteller Haunted Houses *Demon Cantina *Body Collectors *The Skool *Blood Ruins *Terror Mines *Cold Blind Terror *Where Evil Hides Scare Zones *Terra Guard Run *Blood Thunder Alley *Cemetery Mines *Fire Pits Shows *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure *Terra Throne Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 (2006) Event Icons *Jack Schmidt / Jack the Clown *Albert Caine / The Caretaker *Paulo Ranvinski / The Director *Elsa Strict / The Storyteller Haunted Houses *Dungeon of Terror: Retold *People Under the Stairs: Under Construction *Psycho Path: The Return of Norman Bates *Run: Hostile Territory *Scream House: Resurrection *PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness *All Nite Die-In: Take 2 Scare Zones *Horror Comes Home *Harvest of the Souls *Blood Masquerade *Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege Shows *Robosaurus *The Arrival *Sweet 16: The Director's Cut *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage (2007) Event Icons *Jack Schmidt / Jack the Clown *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Thomas Hewitt / Leatherface Haunted Houses *Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers *PsychoScareapy: Home for the Holidays *Vampyr: Blood Bath *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds *Friday the 13th: Camp Blood *Jack's Funhouse in Clown-O-Vision *The Thing: Assimilation Scare Zones *Midway of the Bizarre Shows *Freak Show *The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure *Jack's Carnival of Carnage Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear (2008) Event Icon *Dr. Mary Agana / Bloody Mary Haunted Houses *Reflections of Fear *Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare *Creatures! *Interstellar Terror *Dead Exposure *Doomsday *The Hallow *Body Collectors: Collections of the Past Scare Zones *Asylum in Wonderland *Fractured Tales *The Path of the Wicked *The Skoolhouse *American Gothic *Streets of Blood *Bloody Mary Shows *The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute *Brian Brushwood *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen (2009) Event Icons *Julian Browning / The Usher *Billy *Charles Lee Ray / Chucky *Lawrence Talbot / The Wolfman Haunted Houses *Silver Screams *Saw *The Wolfman *Chucky: Friends till the End *Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned *Dracula: Legacy in Blood *The Spawning *Leave it to Cleaver Scare Zones *Lights Camera Hacktion! *Horrorwood Die-In *Cirque Du Freak *Apocalypse: City of Cannibals *War of the Living Dead *Containment *Halloween Horror Nights XX Shows *The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Halloween Horror Nights XX: Twenty Years of Fear (2010) Event Icons *Fear *Jack Schmidt / Jack the Clown *Albert Caine / The Caretaker *Paulo Ranvinski / The Director *Elsa Strict / The Storyteller *Julian Browning / The Usher Haunted Houses *Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past *Catacombs: Black Death Rising *Havoc: Dogs of War *The Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes *ZombieGeddon *Hades: The Gates of Ruin *PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook *Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate Scare Zones *Fear Revealed *HHN: 20 Years of Fear *Esqueleto Muerte *The Coven *Saws N' Steam *Zombie Gras Shows *Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure *Brian Brushwood: Menace and Malice Category:Annual Events Category:Other Universal Parks